


I've wanted to marry you since second grade!

by Moonlight (Mo_onlxght)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_onlxght/pseuds/Moonlight
Summary: Written to cheer up a friend @/haikyuu_soulmates on instagram.-my insta is @/hqau.mo-Kenma and Hinata date but then realize they're in love with their bestfriends, oop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	I've wanted to marry you since second grade!

How do you tell your best friend of fifteen years, that you broke up with your boyfriend of two years because you each realized you were in love with your own best friends. Kenma and Hinata began dating just for the fuck of it. They liked spending time together and cuddling. So why not do it.

They never did much in those two years of dating, not because they lived far apart but because they would much rather spend time with their best friends. Was it Kenma who noticed it? Maybe it was Hinata, the point was, one day they were together and an hour later while holding each other; they confessed their feelings for Kuroo and Kageyama. 

-

Kuroo always thought it was a little weird how when Kenma and Hinata had a date, both Kuroo and Kageyama would come along. Kenma would be in Kuroo's hoodie, stuck to his side while holding Hinata's hand. While next to a Hinata wearing Kageyama's sweater was Kageyama, too close for comfort.

When Kuroo and Kageyama both agreed to stop being around them as much, they noticed that neither Kenma or Hinata made a move to revel in this newfound alone time but instead went in search of their missing link. 

-

Kenma and Hinata just giggled with each other when they both agreed to stay friends, they found it silly that it took so long to realize it but we're glad none the less. 

-

Kenma now stood in front of his best friends house, switch no where in his person. Wearing a button up floral shirt, and ripped tears, his hair half up. This is the most he'd ever dressed up; when he would go out with hinata he would just wear one of Kuroo's hoodies and sweatpants. 

His nerves were starting to mess with him because no one was answering the door. "C'mon Kuroo, where are you. My confidence is running thin and I don't know how much longer I can stand here." He spoke to the air, going to knock on the door once more when it was pulled open. 

"Dai-" His question cut short by none other than Kuroo. "Hey, who was it? Is it the pizza?" Daichi looked like a nervous wreck, they weren't doing anything wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary. "No actually, it's Kenma." Kuroo popped up from behind Daichi. "Actually I just remembered, that- Um, the stove. Wait no, the thing, well. I just, need to go back that way." 

'What were they even doing, why was Daichi here.' Now if only Kenma had just waited another second. Behind the two boys at the door, Suga pushed through. "Hey, Kozum- Huh? I thought you said Kenma was at the door." Smacking his boyfriend's head he made his way back inside.

Kenma ran, he doesn't remember the last time he ran this much, but he didn't let that stop him. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could. 

"Guys give me a second, just go inside. I'm going to go after him." Kuroo began running, making his way in the direction he last saw Kenma. Screaming out his name to the point where his lungs were burning. Running and screaming, what a task. 

Kenma looked back once he had stopped, and boy what a mistake that was. Of course he should've taken into consideration that Kuroo, his best fucking friend, would run after him. 

Kenma, making a full stop in a matter of seconds, with a Kuroo running full speed behind him is not a good mix. The moment Kenma stopped, Kuroo came into contact with him at full force dropping both boys on the concrete. "FUCK!" They both screamed in unison. "Kuroo, what the fuck!"

"Me what the fuck!? No, what the fuck, you! Mr. Uh my fish is drowning." He retorted. "I didn't even say my fish was drowning, idiot" mumbled Kenma, who might he add was still under Kuroo. "Kuroo get off, you're going to crush me, then I'm going to DIEEE." The word die drawn out, while he groaned.

"Oh no, not die! Not the great Kenma Kozume, may he rest in peace." Laughed Kuroo as he began putting all his weight on Kenma. "Here lies Kenma, I laid on him and he suddenly forgot how to breath. Not because I was crushing his lungs but because he was so flustered at out close contact that he thought he was going to combust." 

"Com- Co- COMBUST?! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE." Ignoring his retort Kuroo continued, "Catch me saying is eulogy; He had pretty hair and I never got to run my fingers through it. That's it, that's all everyone here needs to know. Then I'll drop the mic" 

"Kuroo stop saying stupid shit, as far as you know, I have a boyfriend." Kenma regretted his words the moment they came out of his mouth, Kuroo partially lifting himself off of his friend. "Is that so? You mean Hinata Shoyō, THE Hinata Shoyo. The same guy who's best friend texted me, GET YO FUCKING MAN BITCH, with a picture of Kageyama kissing him." 

"Yes the same Hinata Sho- WHAT?!" Kuroo couldn't contain his laughter at this point. "Yea, you know you and Hinata made me and Kageyama hang out so much. We were bound to become friends. We talked, we noticed things. We were just waiting on you two."

"But what about Daichi" Kenma asked finally sitting up, pushing Kuroo off him. Both boys pulled each other up, dusting themselves off. "Well if you had waited another minute or less, you would've seen Suga come out behind him." 

"Also, hey what's with being all dressed up, was this all for me? Kenma~" At this point Kenma was both flustered and embarrassed. He couldn't get out a single word, but at this point we're words really needed. Gently he grabbed onto Kuroo's collar. He looked up at the boy in front of him. Returned the sly grin before using all his strength to pull him down.

Their lips came into contact rather forcefully, but what followed after was just soft movement. Kuroo's hands found their ways to Kenna's face. Gently he cupped his face before bringing him closer. The heavy erratic breaths that came out of their noses, smiles forming while their lips moved in synchronization. Kuroo pulled away, Kenma's lips following after his. Kuroo not letting this moment go to waste went back in, pecking Kenma quickly. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" 

"Of course it's a yes you dumbass, I wanted to take you on a date or something I don't know, maybe ask you to be my boyfriend." Kuroo gasped, "Damn Kenma, your got some balls!" Kenma chucked, "C'mon ask me out!"

"No, I don't think I will" Kuroo pouted as Kenma intertwined their hands, pulling them back in the direction of Kuroo's house. Bickering all the way back, their usual banter. 

When they got back to his place there was a note on his tabletop, "Hope everything worked out between you two, and in case it did; we decided to head out ;)" reading the letter the two laughed. 

Kenma hopped onto the counter before screaming, "I LOVE YOU KUROO, PLEASE GO OUT WIT-" Kuroo quickly screamed back at him "YES YES YOU DUMB PRETTY BITCH OF COURSE I'LL DATE YOU! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MARRY YOU SINCE SECOND GRADE."


End file.
